


Adoption

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Shelter AU, kagehinakagemonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Hina is a dog abandoned in a shelter for being 'too big' for his owner and Kageyama comes in one day after being coerced by his neighbor Yachi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

“I don’t want it anymore, it’s too big now. I can’t keep it in my apartment.”

/What was going on? Where were they?/

His tail beat against the tile as he sat, looking up to his Master as he talked to another human.

/Why does Master look so upset? Did he do something wrong?/

A female kneeled next to him. She felt sad and so he gave her face a small lick, trying to cheer her up. His Master liked it when he did that when Master was feeling sad. She took his leash from his Master. He sat up and began to go after his Master, but he was held back by the female. He turned and looked to her and she gave him the sad eyes again.

“I’m sorry boy, but your home is here now.”

\--

It was small in his new home. It had been small before, but it was even smaller now.

It had been a long time since he had last seen his Master. The other dogs were nice, but he missed his Master. The ladies who took care of them were nice, but he still felt alone.

He missed his Master, missed the times they played together. His master had taught him many things, he was a smart dog he was told, he could sit and stay and lie down and roll over. He knew how to get his leash from its shelf and could jump really high to get a tossed frisbee.

If he was such a good dog, why did his Master not come back for him?

\--

He was in his area, lying down when he smelled it. He perked up, tail beating against the floor. There was a new human coming in with the first lady. Most of the dogs growled as the person passed, but not him.

Oh no not him.

He bounded to his feet and reared onto his hind legs, tail wagging with such force it might fly off. His ears perked up as the new human spoke.

“I don’t know why we’re here Hitoka-san, animals don’t like me.”

“Come on Kageyama-kun, I’m sure you’ll change your mind when you meet him!”

The pair stopped in front of his door. He looked up at the human who had come with the lady.

Blue?

He cocked his head to one side, tongue lolling out as he stared at the human.

Blue is feeling sad. Sad means not play. Fix sad? Lick fixes sad. Door in way, cannot get to lick. Human still blue.

He dropped to all fours and whined, pawing at the door, not looking away from the blue human.

“What’s wrong boy?”

“See, he doesn’t like me. This is a waste of time.” The blue human turned to walk away and he whimpered, pawing frantically at the door, rising onto his rear legs to paw where the lady put her hands to let him out to play with the others

“Kageyama-kun! Wait, no, just hold on a moment! Kageyama-kun!”

The door gave way beneath his paws and he bounded out after the blue human. He jumped as the human turned, sending them both onto the ground.

“For the love of volleyball what-“

He began to lick at the blue human’s face, ignoring the lady tugging at the plain collar he wore on his neck trying to get him off.

He didn’t budge, not until the human snatched at his muzzle and clamped it shut, his tongue poking out from his mouth.

Blue-human wasn’t feeling sad anymore.

Blue-human looked different, tilting his head to one side and he mimicked the human, tilting his head in the human’s grasp. He wormed his head out of the hold and butted his head up against the human’s jacket.

He backed off of the human and sat down, sliding down to his stomach and rolling over. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he looked to the sitting human who was staring at him.

“He wants belly rubs Kageyama-kun.”

“I know that Hitoka-san! Just…give me a moment.” The blue-human turned red for a moment before looking back to him lying there on his back.

A hand tentatively reached out and brushed along the curve of his stomach. He wiggled closer, trying to get more belly rubs. The hand retreated, but came back again, rubbing a little firmer.

He lay there, contentedly getting belly rubs from the blue-human. He liked blue-human, he smelled it from the start.

He wanted to be with blue-human, blue-human had nice hands for belly-rubs.

“Well, Kageyama-kun?”

Blue human stopped petting and he whined, rolling over and nudging the still hand with his nose. The hand absentmindedly began petting the top of his head between his ears, not as good as belly rubs but it would do.

“I’ll adopt him.”

Lady made a happy sound and clapped her hands together.

“I’ll get the paperwork ready, what will you name him? His previous owner named him Sora, but if you want to change it you can.”

Blue human looked at him for a long time, hand stroking as their eyes met. He didn’t know why he saw the blue, but it reminded him of the skies at night when they were let out to run about one last time just before they were penned up to go to sleep

“Shouyou. He reminds me of someone I met in a dream I had long ago. He wanted to soar high above walls blocking him from seeing the view beyond them. I feel like it was an important dream, if only I could remember more.”

“Shouyou, huh?”

“Hitoka-san? Why are you crying?”

“Huh? I’m not crying Kageyama-kun, you must be seeing things!”

“Okay…”

Normally he would have gone to comfort lady, but the hand had found a particularly itchy spot on the back of his head and he wasn’t about to give up a good scratching.

Blue-human kept petting him until the lady arrived in the back room.

“Okay Kageyama-kun, I need you to come sign a few papers for me and then you can take Shouyou-chan home okay?”

“Huh? Okay…”

Lady crouched by his head and bopped his nose.

“Shou-chan, you need to go back in your room for a little bit longer then you’ll be on your way to a new home! Isn’t that exciting Shou-chan?”

He whined, but when she tugged him away from those petting hands of the blue-human he complied, ears perked up. He had heard the word ‘home’ and that meant that he would have a Master again and get all the rubbings he could ever want.

\--

“Hitoka-san?”

“Hm? What is it Kageyama-kun?”

“You were crying, weren’t you?”

“…Kageyama-kun, have you ever heard of Karasuno?”

He looked up from the papers in confusion.

“I’ve never heard of such a name, Hitoka-san.”

“..I suppose you’re right, Kageyama-kun. Well, just a few more papers and Shou-chan is yours to take home! Would you like a tag engraved here for him?”

“Yes please.” Kageyama paused as he handed the paperwork over to her. Wandering over to the wall of collars and leads, he picked up a striped orange black and white collar and lead. He didn’t know why, just that it felt right to pick.

“It will be ready in just a moment Kageyama-kun! Have you picked out a lead?”

“Yeah, this one please.”

“Okay! Your total will be…”

“Hitoka-san, could you engrave something on the back for me?”

\--

He perked up as the humans came back to the room of dogs and to his door. His tail beat rapidly as blue-human opened it and kneeled down to his level, pulling out a collar-a collar!- sliding it on one arm as he removed the temporary collar he currently wore, putting the new collar on in its place.

With a lead snapped to the collar, blue-human walked them to the front room.

He remembered this room, this was where his Master had left him a long time ago. The lady was there, smiling. She knelt down to his level and pulled out a treat from her pocket, offering it to him.

He ate it excitedly, tail thumping against blue-human’s leg as she scratched his ear.

“You’re going to a new home, Shou-chan, be good for Kageyama-kun okay?”

He barked happily, licking her face and looking up to blue-human who smiled a little back.

“Thank you, Hitoka-san. You were right after all.”

“Any time, Kageyama-kun.”

“Come on Shouyou, let’s go home.”

And with that, the two left the shelter. A dog with his new Master, and a boy with his new partner.

On the back of the circle shaped tag hanging from the orange, black and white striped collar, a short phrase was engraved

‘I’m here, and as long as I’m here with you, you’re invincible.’

**Author's Note:**

> /end
> 
> side notes:   
> -At first Hina was going to be a werewolf, but I just kept him as a regular dog, with a little bit more to him.  
> -Haikyuu as we know it was all a collective hallucination everyone had. most shrugged it off, others clung to it a little more as they returned to their lives.
> 
> Does my inconsistent patterning seduce you?


End file.
